wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Jergingha
Fan made= Jergingha is the Ultimate Grandmaster of the Eggman Empire born 1500 years into the future and the supreme overlord of the GEATHJERK Federation. |-|Video Games= Jergingha (ジャギンガ Jaginga?) is the supreme overlord of the GEATHJERK Federation and the Main Antagonist of The Wonderful 101. Appearance Jergingha is a giant mechanical blue brain. Abilities *Even though Jergingha can't Speak, Jergingha was known to help Doctor Eggman control the galaxy by gathering all of his newborn servants. *Jergingha can fly and roar thus aiding Eggman and his Supreme Armada on the series of Operations and severs as the multi purpose super computer. *Jergingha can create the infinite amount of shock waves capable of decimating the entire forest and leave a single tree as the sole survivor on each planet. *Jergingha can act as a security system to survey and opponent as it sees fit. Background Fan made= Early Life Jergingha was a supercomputer created by the GEATHJERK machine culture to maintain peace and was revealed to be created by Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno of the "GEATHJERK Empire". After the Planet Dens came, The Great Flood have been watched by GEATHJERK's Aparoid Princess making the supercomputer a more practical evil machine for the Foundation of the Eggman Empire by installing the "Super Hate Chip". He strongly believes that The Eggman Empire needs some subordinates. It can be said that Jergingha is a living symbol of the Eggman Empire. It is revealed that Jergingha developed strong emotions often regarded as human-only, such as loathing, guilt, revenge and unconditional love due to the "Super Hate Chip". Paul Gekko Arc Jergingha dubbed Lyon: "Darth Chi-Q", Toby Gekko: "Darth Genesis" and Noel Armada: "Darth Exodus". Lyon as " Darth Chi-Q" with the aid of Diekuu Ohrowchee and Jergingha, they conquered Konohatropolis, and the Five Shinobi Nations and turns it into the capital of the Eggman Empire under the command of Dr. Robotnik. Toshiya Gekko Arc After Akakabuto's demise, Jergingha have collected the Data to create Toshiya Gekko's Alter-Ego/Descendant, the Black Rose King. Jergingha dubbed Toshiya: "Kalin" to let him be the Grandmaster of the Eggman Empire, who taken over the Planet, Consume and makes it part of the Eggman Empire under the command of Dr. Robotnik. |-|Video Games= Early Life Jergingha was originally built in order to maintain peace; however, the destruction of the GEATHJERK worlds by the Greater Galactic Coalition left a durable impact on him, making the supercomputer full of hatred and revengeful. He strongly believes that GEATHJERK is protecting the galaxy from its own future, despite destroying countless planets, viewing it as "justice" (in fact, as evidenced by Luka, they became exactly what they where trying to prevent from being created). In short, for him, the end justify the means, so much that he is going to great lenghs to destroy the Wonderful 101 and their allies! He does, however show some regret when forced to atomise Earth, viewing it as "a beautiful world". Final Battle When the Wonderful 101 and the Guyzoch Space Pirates invaded the planet-like fortress GEATH-Wahksay in order to destroy its central Jerk-matter reactor, Jergingha exposed himself as a giant biomechanical brain sealed in a containment capsule. Revealing that the entire fortress was his body, he set the fortress to self-destruct and collide with the Earth in a bid to destroy it. To stall the Wonderful Ones, Jergingha activated his internal defenses, only for the heroes to overcome them and destroy his protective capsule before attacking him directly. After taking some damage, Jergingha and his foes dropped to a lower level of the fortress, where the Supreme Overlord summoned some of his GEATHJERK minions to occupy the Wonderful 101 further. As they fought, he also revealed his origins and motivations, claiming that he sought to save his galaxy by destroying the Greater Galactic Coalition before it could ever form. Luka rejected Jergingha's claims, pointing out that the GEATHJERK Federation was as oppressive and vicious as the force they claimed to oppose, but Jergingha backed up his claim by revealing one of the weapons used by the Greater Galactic Coalition: a giant Wonder-Mask. As the Wonderful 101 reeled at the revelations he gave them, Jergingha donned the Wonder-Mask, transforming into Wonder-Jergingha. He immediately drew in metal from all around the fortress, creating a giant torso with a pair of free-floating hands that could mimic the heroes' Unite Morphs. This form proved strong enough to briefly overcome the Wonderful Ones, being able to demorph them in the process, only for Luka's courage to reinvigorate Wonder-Red and inspire them to begin a counterattack. After he was defeated inside GEATH-Wahksay and the heroes escaped from him, Jergingha revealed that he hadn't set the self-destruct system after all, instead, he merely activated his ultimate form. In this form, Jergingha appears as a giant version of what a GGC soldier supposedly looked like and is 221 kilometers tall. Fortunately for the Wonderful Ones, Platinum Robo arrived, so the team still has something resembling a chance against Jergingha. First, Jergingha sets up shields and launches recruitable Gah-Goojins at the heroes periodically. After breaking through his shields, Jergingha tries to obliterate the Wonderful Ones with an unbelieveable amount of missiles. Wonder-Black and Wonder-Red turn all his missiles back on him and Platinum Robo destroys weakpoints spread across Jergingha's metallic body. After a cutscene where all seven main Wonderful Ones humiliate Jergingha, the team uses Unite Ultra Platinum to form Ultra Platinum Robo, who headbutts Jergingha and... gets obliterated by his ultimate weapon, the Chi-Q Marble Buster. The team uses the combined power of the Virgin Victory's shooter mode, Vorkken's Meizirr, and Immorta's Dakkar to fire a W-shaped laser to try to stop Jergingha's Marble Buster from causing the planet to wink out of existence. Jergingha tries to stop the heroes, but is ultimately overcome, fried to a crisp, and blown up. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters